


Beginning

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened after TSbyBS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

## Beginning

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made.

* * *

Jim watched Blair move around the kitchen finding things for his hands to do. Blair kept trying to find things to do ever since the Fiasco, wherein one Blair Sandburg destroyed his life's work to protect his best friend. Screw this, he thought as he rose from the couch. 

Blair turned around and ran smack into Jim's chest. He looked up and started to apologize only to have his words cut off by two strong lips and the fastest tongue in Cascade. 

I heard a whimper. Was that me? Why is Jim kissing me? Why are his hands on my ass? Why am I asking stupid questions? 

"Blair," Jim whispered as he nuzzled just behind Blair's ear. 

"Jim?" 

"I love you." 

"Oh. Okay." 

Jim pulled back. "That's it? Okay?" 

"Yeah, man. Why are your lips way over there when they could be attached to mine?" Blair tried to pull Jim's head down so they could kiss again. 

"You love me back, right?" 

Blair cocked his head and really looked at Jim. He saw the uncertainty and wanted to kick Jim in the ass for doubting. "Did you pay attention to my little press conference at all?" 

Jim looked puzzled then the light came on and the resulting grin threatened to swallow Jim's face. "You know how dense I can be, Sandburg." 

Blair pulled away. "Let's find out how dense, Big Guy." 

Jim stood in the kitchen watching Blair run for his room. He heard drawers opening and shutting as Blair cursed under his breath. The 'ah ha!' snapped him out of his mini-zone. 

"What are you doing down here, Jim? Bed's upstairs. Now, James." 

Jim's eyes widened. That sounded like an order. Oh boy. 

Blair followed his Sentinel up the stairs. He swept the covers almost off the bed and told Jim to strip. Jim obeyed without one word of dissent. Blair slowly realized what was happening. This wasn't just 'Jim's horny, I'm horny, we're gonna fuck'. This really was 'Jim loves me, I love him, we're together now'. 

Jim climbed onto the bed and waited patiently for Blair to follow. "You don't have to be a cop if you don't want to." 

"I know, Jim." Shirts and jeans joined the clothes pile on the floor. 

"I don't have to be a cop either," Jim offered. "I can protect the tribe in other ways." 

"You would do that?" Underwear, shoes and socks leapt from Blair's body as if by magic. 

"Where you go, I go. Now get your ass in this bed." Jim reached out for his love. He took the tube of lubricant from Blair's unresisting fingers and pulled him all the way on the bed. 

Blair wiggled until he was comfortable then leaned down pressing his lips to Jim's. Starting slowly and gently, Blair coaxed Jim's mouth open and offered his tongue. He moaned when Jim started sucking on the slick muscle and rubbing it with his own. 

Jim ran his hands up and down Blair's spine. Up to tangle in the long curls, down to trace between the ass cheeks. Blair squirmed at the stimulation so Jim got a little more daring. One fingertip rubbed against the dusky little hole threatening to slip inside. 

Blair drew back with a gasp. "Lube." 

Jim rolled them over, grabbed the tube and quickly slicked his fingers. Blair growled in his ear when one finger pushed in. Jim allowed Blair to get used to the feeling then began to thrust with the finger. He felt the muscles loosening up and pushed in another. 

"Oh god," Blair said in a strangled voice. "More. Kiss. Jim." 

Jim leaned down and forced Blair's mouth open with his own. At the same time, he added a third finger. Blair's hips rose to meet the invasion. Jim swallowed the moans and dialed up his sense of touch. He barely managed to keep himself from coming. Sternly ordering his senses to obey, Jim searched a bit and found what he was looking for. 

Blair threw back his head and screamed, "Jim!" 

"Yes, Blair?" 

"Oh god, oh god, Jim. That's...that's..." 

"Feels good?" 

"Ah! Yes. Please." 

Jim complied stroking and circling the tiny gland enjoying the tremors and vocal adoration coming from Blair. 

"You do know this is for keeps. You're mine now. I'll never let you go." 

Blair twisted against the bed closing to coming. "Yes. Always was. Jim, please." 

"Love you," Jim said right before he slid his mouth over Blair's cock. 

Blair flew straight over the edge. Vaguely he heard himself yelling Jim's name. 

A little while later, Blair returned to earth and opened his eyes to see a very smug Jim Ellison. "Love you, too." 

He watched amazed as those words sent a shudder down Jim's body. Jim got off on his love? A demon smile spread over Blair's face. Hold on to me with both hands Jim, I'm gonna love you til you can't see straight. 

* * *

End Beginning by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
